


don't stop believing (hold onto that feeling)

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, female main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuki gets sucked into a transfer program that has her going to school with demons. And living with them. Which is totally cool, cause most of them remind her of her younger siblings anyways.Then, there's Lord Diavolo.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	don't stop believing (hold onto that feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple gal
> 
> I just want to be able to date one (1) demon lord so please accept this absolutely disastrous fic with a title that is absolutely pulled from That One Song we all know and recognize the moment we hear the opening lyrics for it

“Welcome to the Devildom!”

Yuki looks around, up, then back down to the front of the colossal room she was in. Then, very simply, says:

“This isn’t my school.”

From the corner of her vision, a man wearing a foreign school uniform with perfectly parted black hair covers his mouth, hiding a smile.

The man with red hair standing directly in front of her amicably grins. In a room so large that even with a hundred candles burning at the same time she still has trouble seeing further than twenty feet in front of her, the man’s gold eyes look like they’re glowing.

“It isn’t your human school, if that’s what you mean.”

Yuki pursues her lips. “What do you mean by human school…? Are you – not human?”

The man’s grin widens and Yuki finds herself a little bit in love with the way those (inhumanly) gold eyes glow like a beacon, beckoning to those in the darkness.

* * *

It’s like this.

Yuki’s the oldest child in her house. She’s got five younger siblings and busy parents who have to worry about keeping food on the table for all of them so they’re always working. It’s a common story, with a very logical conclusion.

So she’s seen more diapers and baby bottle formulas and dealt with more temper tantrums and fussy nappers than anyone else in her class. So she’s better at keeping at her calm in every and any kind of situation, even if said situation involved being tricked into accepting a transfer program to what was essentially the underworld and then being asked to live in a house with seven of the most powerful demons in the world as part of the experience.

It would have freaked anyone out and maybe left them gibbering in fear for a bit but Diavolo had promised her safety, guaranteed it and while Yuki knows there are never any absolutes in the world, she inherently trusts Diavolo’s words.

(A small, traitorous part of her mind thinks – gleefully – that it’s because she’s a sucker for a handsome face and Diavolo was a very, _very_ handsome looking demon but she beats that part of herself back quickly and thoroughly because _reasons_.)

It also helps that Lucifer and his siblings are generally so immature and fussy in their own ridiculous ways that she’s immediately reminded – with no small pang of homesickness – of her own siblings; there are no thoughts that go into her her actions when she reaches out with a napkin to wipe Beelzebub’s face during dinner, none when she marches up to Leviathan in the morning eyes zeroed in on his messily put on school jacket and re-buttoning the buttons there and certainly none when she grabs Mammon’s phone and wallet from his hands without even looking in his direction to stop him from trying out another one of his get rich quick schemes that never work out.

So the House of Lamentation demons don’t really make Yuki’s heart skip a beat or anything like that and that’s fine – great, even. Yuki won’t have to worry about developing feelings for any of the brothers and making things awkward for the year that she’s here so that means it’s smooth sailing all the way through, right? Yuki tells herself yes, it definitely will be.

Then, the retreat happens.

* * *

Yuki immediately realizes there’s an Issue when the ball happens and everyone’s in their demons forms. _Including Diavolo._

 _‘Oooooooh my god,’_ is her only thought as Diavolo moves to the center of the ballroom, gold-tipped horns and wings on full display, to give a quick introductory speech before the celebrations commence.

She catches Diavolo’s eyes while he’s looking over everyone, checking to see if they’re all present, and he quickly smiles at her, perhaps trying to reassure her and reaffirming the promise he had made to her on her first day here.

_You’re safe here._

Yuki feels faint.

She doesn’t even realize Mammon’s stuttering his way through asking her hand for a dance until Levi starts laughing at him and he starts yelling back and honestly, these demons were supposed to be how old again?

* * *

So she has a crush on Diavolo.

That’s fine. Nothing wrong with having a crush. Yuki’s had plenty of crushes on people in middle school and high school. Crushes are generally harmless as long as she kept them to herself and didn’t act on them.

Not like she _would_ , considering Diavolo’s a powerful demon and the future ruler of the Devildom. Yuki would not do well as the queen of the Devildmon, no siree. Not to mention her siblings – she still has to go back to them as well as her life back in the human world. She couldn’t trade that or give that up just because she thought Diavolo was extremely handsome in both his human and demon form and gold was now her favorite color of all times.

Yuki keeps her head down, avoids interacting too much with Diavolo and focuses only on finishing the program so she can go _home_.

* * *

Yuki has a crush on Diavolo. This is a fact.

This does not, however, stop her from instinctively moving towards him when she catches sight of Diavolo’s messy hair one morning as he walks into the student council room, just bleary-eyed enough to make the edges of his face seem softer so he looks just like any other sleepy student coming into class, not quite ready to start the morning.

She thinks she hears someone – Mammon, probably – let out some guttural sort of noise in the back of their throats, like they’ve choked on a drink of some sort but she’s too focused on smoothing out Diavolo’s bedhead, clicking her tongue every time she encounters any particularly rebellious strands that won’t stay down.

(Asmodeus swoons, Beelzebub unknowingly chews through a pencil that he had picked up, Mammon is definitely choking now and they’re all giving Lucifer a wide, wide berth, none of them willing to look at just what kind of expression he has on right now.)

“Done,” she finally pronounces after about five minutes of fussing, patting Diavolo’s head as she steps back.

That’s when the situation catches up to her and she freezes because she just patted _Diavolo’s head_. She just patted the future King of the Devildom _on the head after fixing his bedhead_.

‘ _Oh no,’_ runs through her numb mind once more _._ Her body refuses to turn to face Lucifer because she’s convinced that she will most definitely die if she meets Lucifer’s eyes now.

Then, Diavolo laughs.

It’s as cheery as always but somehow it sounds – louder? It booms through the room, reverberating like he’s purposely amped up the volume of his voice but what for? What could prompt him to laugh so loudly? So boisterously?

“I haven’t had someone fix my bed head for me in at least half a millennia!” he exclaims, grinning down at Yuki with something that makes her cheeks flush and her stomach squirm.

“In fact, I almost forgot I could even get bed head,” he continues, seemingly excited by the discovery that yes, even the future king of all demons could still wake up with messy hair. “Yuki, you seem to be quite adept at fixing bed head. Have you done that before?”

Wordlessly, Yuki nods.

Diavolo beams and, fleetingly, Yuki thinks back on Asmodeus’s whines about the Devildmon being too dark sometimes because it’s always night in the realm and how he wishes they could have sunlight too but looking up at Diavolo, Yuki wonders why the Devildmon would ever need sunlight when they have Diavolo’s smile?

“Thank you Yuki! Will you fix my bedhead for me again?”

Yuki doesn’t think there’s ever going to be a next time, not if Lucifer has anything to say about it but Diavolo’s grinning so brightly at her and her face is still hot, her stomach still doing flips in her abdominal cavity.

“Okay,” she faintly hears herself say.

Diavolo delightedly laughs and Yuki thinks that yes, she can die happy now.

* * *

Lucifer gives her a thorough scolding/lecture after class that day and Yuki promises him that she won’t do it again and _yes, Lucifer I understand that Lord Diavolo’s the future king of the Devildom and I should treat him with more respect and will not fix his bed hair for him again, even if he asks me to._

* * *

Diavolo asks her to fix his bedhead again.

“I was uh, told by Lucifer that it wasn’t proper,” Yuki hastily explains after declining to help and Diavolo had asked why, looking very much put out and frowning and not all like the regal demon lord that he usually is.

Yuki blinks and Diavolo’s no longer frowning. In fact, he looks fairly relieved. “Is that all? I’ll just talk to Lucifer then.”

“Uh,” she says.

Diavolo laughs, like Yuki’s just said the funniest joke in all of the Devildom. “Don’t worry Yuki, I’ll try not to let my bedhead get too out of control so you won’t have to help me fix it every day. However, I do have one condition.”

“Condition?”

Diavolo hums. “More like a request, maybe?”

“And that request would be…?” she prompts.

Diavolo grins but it’s impish and sly and Yuki almost does a double-take because she’s never seen Diavolo with such a demon-like expression before.

She had almost forgotten up until that moment, but Diavolo’s eyes glow like golden beacons in the Devildom’s night and Yuki recalls gold-tipped wings and horns, a smile shared in a crowded room.

Diavolo leans in until Yuki can feel his breath on the tip of her nose, his eyes nearly level with hers and Yuki feels both feverishly heavy and deliriously light with emotions she can’t find the coherency to put into words right now.

“Don’t let any other demon get this close,” he whispers, voice so low and deep that the words almost seem to reverberate in Yuki’s bones.

Yuki exhales, smiles with a face too warm and her heart beating a staccato rhythm in her chest. “I can do that,” she promises.

* * *

Lucifer sighs, watching on with no small amount of exasperation as Diavolo gleefully crowds Yuki’s space so her hands can more easily reach the back of his head to smooth out those few, remaining unruly strands there.

“Well, worse matches have happened,” Lucifer says, to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon story line whomst???? 
> 
> Don't know her.


End file.
